When Barriers Fall
by MillenniumXOLoveXOStories
Summary: It's been 6 months. How is Ryou REALLY holding up? He seems okay to the outside world, but what happens when all the Yamis return? Wait and see. Mainly Tender, with Puzzle/Bronze/Puppy/Sibling. Rated M for a reason. R&R Please! ON HOLD FOR WHA! SORRY!
1. Just how is Ryou anyway?

**Millennium: So, this one is a Tender-central story to go with DDBN. I was wanting to write one for each pair. Next will be Bronze! I love those crazy Egyptians. Oh, and I just realized that I timed this to where Yami/Atemu left in May right before Yugi's 19****th**** birthday. So this is starting in November.**

**Love: Yeah, yeah. So, obviously, this one centers on Ryou and Bakura. A lot of the beginning will be their thoughts on stuff, so yeah. Before the link and lovey-dovey stuff, anyway.**

**Ryou: Oh, come on already. Millennium doesn't own any of YGO, yeah. If she did, the relationships would be canon.**

**Bakura: Yes, they would, Hikari. *sly smile***

**Millennium/Love: ON WITH THE STORY!**

FYI: _thinking /yami mind link/ \hikari mind link\ */both at same time/*_

_It's really been six months? Well, whatever. Just another 'friend' gone. Not like anyone stays around anymore. Not since Amane and Mom died. Even Dad took off after that. Probably cuz I look so much like Mom. Amane looked like him. Oh well, nothing new. _Ryou was definitely beginning to think no one would ever stick around. After his mother and sister died in a car accident when he was a child, his father had been gone more and more on archaeological trips over the years. Now, he was only home for maybe a week or two a year, though he always sent money and called occasionally. _I mostly hang out with Yugi cuz he understands. He gets the loneliness in my mind without my darker half. It's funny, though, how much everyone else seems to think that was me. NOT. Ugh, they are such bloody idiots. Although, at the last moment, Bakura actually sounded as if he regretted what he had done. For a moment. Oh well, time for work. Helping Yugi and Mr. Mutou really helps keep my mind off it. And Dad still sends money, so the fact that I don't get paid much doesn't matter._ Ryou had been working at the Kame Game Shop for a few months now. School season could actually make it busier in the shop because of all the students back from visiting family. High-school students loved Duel Monsters. And it was the shop that Yugi Mutou, King of Games, worked at and co-owned with his family.

"Konnichiwa, Yugi. How are you today?" Ryou was always at least somewhat worried about the other 19-year-old. He had yet to come out of his depression following the departure of all the darks. Ryou suspected the shorter young man had been in love with the former Pharaoh, though he had never asked. It just wasn't polite to bring that kind of thing up. "Ohayo, Ryou. I'm about the same as always, I suppose. Doing okay." _Liar. You want to join the Pharaoh even more than I want to join the Thief King. Wait! Did I just think that?_ Ryou had to admit to himself that he missed Bakura. But he really just wanted to see his sister and mother again. Who was he kidding? He wanted to see them all.

The day passed without any real thrills. _Just another day. Ok. Time to go… What?_ Ryou stopped when he heard a quiet noise. He had almost missed it. Following the sound, he found Yugi crying quietly in the living room of their attached home. "Yugi?" Yugi looked up, startled. "Gomen. I'm so pathetic. I just miss him so much. He understood me in a way that no one else does. And he didn't care that I'm weak and pathetic without him." Ryou was surprised. He hadn't realized just how bad it really was. "You're not weak, Yugi. You've made it so far. I miss Bakura too. It's harder for us, because we had some connection with our darks, unlike Malik. You even more than me. You'll get through. You've got all of us still. Even Kaiba." Yugi sniffed, looking at his friend. "You're right, Ryou. I can do this." Ryou knew the look in his eyes said he just wanted to end this conversation. He didn't really hear anyone anymore.

"Okay, Yugi. Let's finish cleaning up in the shop and then we can hang out at the arcade or something. You can even call your friends if you want." Ryou just wanted to get his friend's mind off his pain, if only for a little while._ I worry he's going to do something drastic if we don't watch him. I know he at least used to cut. I've seen the scars on his arms, even if he doesn't know it. Did he quit for Atemu? I doubt the Pharaoh liked that idea._ As soon as they started, Yugi spoke. "You know, I know you guys worry I'm gonna do something like try to kill myself. I'm not going to. I told Yami, well Atemu, that I would try to keep going for him. I even quit cutting for him. I know you've noticed the scars I have. You treat me a little different than everyone else. Tea's the only other one who know." Ryou's jaw dropped. "You really notice things don't you?" Yugi smiled sadly. "I've always been on the outside looking in, so yeah. I can read people as well as Kaiba. Hard to believe, but I knew he would end up with Joey. Saw that coming a mile away. I know how Joey is when he likes someone, and Kaiba isn't that hard to read. You loved Bakura in some way too, right?" Ryou just stared at him. _How could he know that? I pride myself on hiding what I'm feeling. I'm better at it than Kaiba is!_ Yugi laughed. "I know, you didn't expect that. I'm that good. You are the only person I've ever met that is actually hard to figure out. It took me a while for sure."

"Well, I'm surprised for sure. I didn't think anyone paid enough attention to tell, and I'm pretty good at hiding my thoughts. Most people can't read me." Ryou had to chuckle. _Leave it to the Pharaoh's mini to figure me out. Oh well. Doesn't bloody matter anyway._ "Yes, I loved him. He was stronger than I am and completely fearless most of the time. It's funny, but I actually realized it right before he disappeared. I could feel his remorse. I think Zorc might have really been the one who was so cruel. Bakura had a bloody awful childhood and all, but I don't think he was really a sociopath or anything. I think he was confused and angry. Kind of like us, Yugi." Ryou wasn't sure how much he should reveal. "Well, it may not make sense, but love never does, right Ryou? I mean, Atemu wasn't that nice to me at first. I blacked out too in the beginning… Actually until Duelist Kingdom really. At first, Atemu scared me. He was pretty dark at first too. But I guess 5000 years trapped alone would do that to you. He had no contact with anyone for that entire time. I guess he lost his sense of being a person by the time I finished the Puzzle. I had to kind of find the Pharaoh inside his mind."

By then, the two young men had finished straightening up the shop and sweeping the floor. "Ready for some time out, Yugi? My treat, if you want to hit the arcade or something. There's a couple good movies playing too." Yugi thought for a minute. "You want to see that new one, After Earth? It looks really good." Agreeing, they left to see the movie. Ryou was glad that Yugi wasn't so down anymore.

**Millennium: Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san, that's for you. Ryou and Yugi are friends. I just didn't show it much in the other story. Winged Sapphire Wolf, whatcha think? This one's probably gonna be short too. It's a companion to DDBN, so yeah. Timeline is roughly the same. Let me know what you think. Also, Tender is the main one here. It WILL happen. Just not until like Chapter 2 (end) or 3.**


	2. They're BACK!

**Millennium: So, I wanted a review before I posted another chapter, and I got three!**

**Love: Yeah, no proof-reading or anything. We just go with it. And I have yet to notice any glaring errors. And on with the lovely tender-shipping story!**

**Ryou: FYI, Millennium does not own YGO.**

**Millennium: I wish. *dramatic sigh* Oh the things I would do with it. And: SORRY! I know this took forever. AGAIN!**

* * *

After going to the movie, the boys headed home. Yugi was in probably the best mood Ryou had seen in the last six months._ Wonder if I can make him cheer up a little. Probably not a good idea to get him attached to me though. Not if I plan on doing THAT. It would totally screw Yugi over. The less the better. Hope he doesn't figure me out first. _(Read Last Thoughts for that one) _Oh well. It wouldn't work anyway. He only loves the Pharaoh. Like he'd be interested in me. _Ryou left Yugi's, hearing the phone ringing as he walked away. Little did he know that the phone call Yugi had just received would change both of their lives forever. _Why did I just get a chill? It feels like something big is coming. Who am I kidding? I sound like Ishizu or something. Bah! Whatever._

After getting home and showering, Ryou noticed that Yugi had left him a text on his cell. _**I just got a call from Ishizu. I guess I'm heading to Egypt this week for a few days. Something big is going on. Tell you more later. **__That's strange. Normally he'd spill all the details at once._ Ryou answered, saying he was looking forward to the details, not knowing what else to say. He had no clue what Yugi was talking about.

* * *

A couple days later, he was at home when he got a call from Kaiba telling him that Yugi had called sounding extremely happy. Ryou thanked him out of courtesy, and got off the phone. Suddenly, a strange feeling came over him, a wave of confusion and panic. Not sure what was going on, he had to stop and force himself to breathe. _I haven't had panic attacks since right after Amane and Mom died. What was that all about? It wasn't even like it was my attack. It was like feeling it through someone else. Bloody strange._ Ryou brushed it off, and got ready to head out. He was going to go grocery shopping, as he hadn't been in some time. It was past time he went. Then tomorrow he was joining the others at the hospital to visit Joey and talk about how everyone was meeting to pick up Yugi in a couple days' time.

* * *

In Egypt, Bakura suddenly found himself back in the present day era. Definitely panicked, he had no idea why he was suddenly in an apartment (recognizing it because of Ryou) or how he had even gotten there. Taking a couple of breaths, he looked around, realizing he wasn't alone at all. Marik was standing next to him, equally confused as to how they had arrived. "What in the bloody hell is going on?!" Bakura shouted. "If I knew, thief, I would gladly tell you." Marik said calmly. Moments later, Malik came in the room, stopping dead in his tracks when he noticed the two yamis standing in front of him. Shock paled his face as his mouth dropped open. Finding his voice, Malik muttered, "What the ever living hell? You two can't possibly be back." Malik looked over at Marik, seeming to have a conversation without ever speaking. Bakura cleared his throat, bringing the two Egyptians out of their unconventional conversation. "Uh, sorry, Bakura. Wow, um, follow me… I'm gonna have to tell Yugi and Yami, I guess." Bakura's jaw dropped. The bloody Pharaoh was here too?! "Great, so you're telling me that the bloody Pharaoh is back too? This is just fucking wonderful." Following Malik and Marik, they all entered the living room area of the Ishtars' apartment. Malik waved at them to stay where they were, and left the room. In another room, they heard him say, "Um, you two need to come out here. I can't do this alone…. They're back too."

Malik walked back in, followed by Yugi and Yami. The Pharaoh and his Hikari stopped dead in their tracks, jaws dropping at the sight of Bakura and Marik. "What the hell do we do now, Yami? This is not exactly what I had in mind." Yugi was definitely worried. "Not sure, Aibou. This might not end up the surprise we wanted to give the gang." Bakura glared at the two spiky-haired teens. "How about you tell us what the hell is going on, _Pharaoh_." He spat venomously. "I wish I knew, Tomb Robber. If I knew why we were back, I wouldn't be so surprised to see you." Suddenly Marik spoke up, "Do either of you remember anything about the 'other side'? I just remember being told something about a second chance." Bakura and Yami stared at the Dark Egyptian. "No, I don't." They said together. "Perhaps we are meant to have a chance to have some type of happiness, Tomb Robber and Pharaoh. It might be why we came back." The other dark halves had to laugh at the idea. "Myself, having happiness. Perhaps the Pharaoh could, but I doubt the one I shared bodies with will be so thrilled to see me." Bakura hated to admit it, but the idea of Ryou hating him actually hurt. He had come to somewhat like his weaker light. "Oh well, he always was a bit too weak for me." Yugi finally found his voice. "Bakura, I don't think that's true at all. Ryou did miss you. He might even be somewhat happy to see you. But it might help if you don't call him weak. He's just nonviolent, like me. We rather hate hurting people, and people like to see that as weakness. I don't think it is. I think it takes more strength to be mad at someone and forgive them than it does to fight them."

Everyone in the room stared at the little 19-year-old. "Forgiving someone isn't easy to do sometimes. I would know firsthand. See, I wasn't always this nice. My dad took off and left me and my mom with nothing when I was 8 years old. If not for Grandpa, I'd be dead. Mom couldn't take care of us without Dad around. It was probably 5 years later when I finally was able to forgive him… Although, I still don't think I would ever let him back in my life…. I just couldn't set myself up like that." Yami seemed the most upset by this. "Aibou, how did I not know this sooner? I thought we had no secrets." The pain was obvious in his voice. "I never consciously hid it from you. You just never asked. I would have told you if I knew you wanted to know." Yugi looked about to cry from knowing that his other half was so hurt by this omission. "I suppose it explains your reluctance to trust me at first. Oh well, I could have asked sooner, I guess. So how are we going to explain the reappearance of _these two_ to everyone else?" Yami and Yugi simply stared at each other, unsure what to do. The honest truth was, no one was sure how this news would play out with the others back in Domino City. "Do you two have your mind link back?" Bakura suddenly asked. "I was wondering, because I can sort of sense Ryou, but not like before." Yugi seemed surprised. "Not that I've noticed, but Mou Hitori No Boku and I don't really need it anymore. We just know each other that well." Yami seemed surprised at Yugi's answer. "I've noticed that I can still feel if you are upset or happy, but I cannot hear your thoughts as I am used to Aibou. But as you said, we no longer really need it between ourselves."

"Oh. I was hoping to get an idea how your link was… I actually find myself wanting to see Ryou again… Though, I don't expect him to be thrilled at the idea of me being back." _Ugh, why do I feel like this? I don't owe him anything! He was just a body for me. It's not like I need him anymore. But… If I'm honest, I do miss him. He was my opposite, always kind… Like Yugi is. He makes me wonder if maybe I should be nicer… I'm a damn thief! What am I thinking!? Thieves don't make friends! You can't trust anyone, I know that now. Even Ryou wanted me gone really. He hated me. I used him and hurt him… And I actually want to apologize for it… _Bakura's thoughts were wild and manic. What was this feeling? He had no idea why he missed the gentle boy he had shared a body with for so long, but he felt compelled to go back to Domino and at least apologize to the boy. No matter what, he owed Ryou that much.

Marik was simply watching, having no wish to speak to any of them. He just wanted to disappear with his light. "So, what the hell are we supposed to do now? I don't think your friends are going to be so thrilled that the Tomb Robber and the Psycho are back, Aibou." Yami was rubbing his temples wearily, wondering what exactly was going on. This wonderful dream was quickly turning into a nightmare. "This is just wonderful, Malik. Your yami was the worst of us…"

"Yami! That's not nice! Maybe Marik isn't so bad now. And really, how do we know any of you are the same as before? It's not like our mind links are up right now." Yugi seemed upset that his other half could be so… mean. It wasn't really that uncommon for Yami to unwittingly set someone off by speaking his mind, but he needed to be careful where the other yamis were concerned.

"Actually, Yami, Marik and I have a link… I'm not sure what to think of this, but he's not the same person he was before. I can tell you that myself."

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE A MIND LINK WITH MARIK?!" Everyone else in the room seemed to scream this at the exact same moment. Ishizu, Odion, Bakura, Yami, and Yugi all looked completely floored by this piece of news. Yugi sputtered out what everyone else was thinking, "Y-you have a MIND LINK with Marik! When did you notice this exactly? It just seems like you would be the last one to have it!"

Malik looked worried. "I just noticed it myself a few minutes ago. I really don't know why we have one and you don't. Maybe it's because you don't need it anymore, Yugi. If I knew, I would tell you. I just thought I should let you know that we had one now. I don't like keeping secrets really." He was terrified of what the others would think or say now. He just couldn't bring himself to hide the link from his friends and siblings. It was true that he didn't like secrets, and rarely had any now that he wasn't a bad guy.

Ishizu thankfully stepped in, "Malik, I am glad that you told us. I believe you may be right as to why Yugi and the Pharaoh do not have a link of their own. But it may also be that theirs will return in time. As might yours, Bakura. It may just require some time around your Hikari."

"Well, Yami and I should finish getting ready to go. Much as I like it here, I miss Grandpa, Mom, and my friends." Yugi looked obviously relieved to find that he might get their link back. Bakura was wondering the same. _So, I could have that easy conversation again? I'll have to remember to be nicer to him though. He can actually get rid of me now. Ha! I hope he doesn't just throw me out the second he sees me. Oh, Ryou, I'm sorry. _Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by Yugi squealing loudly. "It's back! Yami, it's freaking back!" _Ra, he sounds like a bloody school girl. Wait? Did he say their link was back? Shit! _He did not want to admit that it bothered him."Not like it matters for the two midgets. They can just read each other's faces like an open book. Just like anyone with a brain can tell what they want to do to each other. HA!"

Everyone stared at him. "Obviously, you are jealous, Tomb Robber. That is the only reason you would imply such a vulgar thing in front of everyone. You must miss your light some to be so obviously upset over our link returning. Perhaps you would like to join us in returning to Domino, Japan?" The teasing tone in Yami's voice was evident, and seemed to make the Thief King angrier. "Perhaps I would, perhaps I wouldn't. What's it to you, wanker?" Bakura turned and stared out the window. Now was not the time to get into a fight with the former Pharaoh. If he wanted to see Ryou again, he would have to be _nice_ for now. The thought sent a shudder through him. "You're welcome to come back with us, Bakura. As long as you and Yami can call a truce for now. I really don't want to referee you two all the way home. And Ryou wouldn't like it if I was in a bad mood from that. He's gotten a little protective lately. We became pretty close after you two left. He was the only one who even halfway understood what I was feeling. So, yeah. If you want a chance with him, play nice." Yugi was actually threatening _him_? That was impressive for the formerly extremely shy young man. Sighing, Bakura acquiesced. He understood what Yugi was implying in his statements. Yugi was a perceptive one, alright. It was as if he could read the thief's very thoughts. Definitely an unnerving thought for Bakura.

_Great. I have to call some kind of truce with him for now, I guess. Maybe they aren't so bad after all. It's possible that they aren't as annoying and awful as I originally thought. _Sighing, Bakura agreed to try to play nice until they were back in Domino. With that, all three went to packing and getting ready to leave. Bakura had nothing to pack of his own, so he assisted the other two boys just to speed things up. He knew that he was waiting on them, so making things faster meant getting to his light half faster. Yugi and Yami were happy to oblige, amused that the thief was so eager to get back. Suddenly, Bakura stopped, looking off in the distance as he felt Ryou calling out to him. \Can you hear me, Kura? I hope so. . Come back. I don't hate you.\ /I hear you Ryou. How can you not hate me? I was terrible to you back then. I only ever hurt you/ \doesn't matter. I just miss you always being there. But I'm not telling the others. They wouldn't understand. I don't know if even Yugi could understand why I want you back.\ "What's wrong, Tomb Robber? You look surprised at something." Yami seemed genuinely concerned. "It's just that, well, I think my link is back. It's just harder to talk to him. Probably because he's so bloody far away. Let's just go already." Bakura shook himself internally, putting back on the mask he wore so well. It seemed to work, as Yami and Yugi stopped inquiring entirely, focusing solely on finishing packing.

* * *

Back in Domino, Ryou was thinking to himself, while talking to Bakura. _Interesting. He's back. Well, can't say I'm entirely surprised. Wait! That explains the panic attack earlier. When he returned, he would have been disoriented and freaked out._ \Hey, Bakura, is Yami back too? It seems like that would be his big surprise.\ /Yeah, the Pharaoh's back, and so's the bloody psycho that the tomb keeper created. Bloody brilliant really. Don't think anyone was really expecting me and the psycho to show. The bloody Tomb Keeper is freaked. Not that the midgets were thrilled. Oh well, don't care… This is exhausting. More when I'm back in Domino./ At that, Bakura shut down the link. _I know he understands… I hope he does anyway… I just can't keep that up for long. I __was__ exhausting to do. Can I do this? Am I really letting him in? I've never let anyone get this close to me. Whatever. If he wants to be that bloody close, well, I'll figure it out._

Ryou was curious. Bakura had sounded apologetic almost. Like he didn't want to shut down the link. _Better not think on it too much. Can't keep everything off my face and Kaiba isn't completely oblivious to me being here, even if the others have forgotten me. Again. Oh well, why am I complaining? I hate them anyway. I only deal with them because of Yugi… He gets that weird feeling of having a second person in your head. I just hope Yami isn't the truly jealous type… Who am I kidding? It'll be good for Yugi to smile again, even if I get somewhat forgotten by him too. Not that Yugi will completely leave me out. He considers me part of 'the gang' even if the others don't really._

Having been in his own world, Ryou came back into the conversation at the end. Everyone was finishing their plans to pick up Yugi the next day. Ryou suddenly noticed just how tense the Kaibas were, as well as Serenity. _Well, I guess I was right. Tristan really __is_ a _bloody ass. He was trying to control her all along, and the Kaibas know it. I guess that's why they're making a point to stand between her and the fool. Kaiba looks ready to just punch him now. Mokuba just looks worried. Although, we all know that Kaiba won't do anything until Joey knows what's been going on. He doesn't want to be the one to explain why he just hauled off and punched Joey's oldest friend. HA! I'd love to see that interaction. Joey would probably nearly dump Kaiba for it._ And then, everyone was beginning to leave. "So we're meeting here at 9am to pick up Joey, and then taking one of my limos to the airport, okay?" Kaiba seemed to realize that Ryou hadn't been paying the best of attention, and was covering it up by sounding like the annoying mother hen that Tea was known to be. Everyone agreed to this.

* * *

The next day was uneventful to start. They all met at the hospital to pick up Joey, and then quickly made it to the airport to get Yugi when he got back. And then the private jet (Kaiba again?) landed. They all stilled, waiting impatiently for Yugi to depart. No one but Ryou had any idea that there were THREE people about to walk off that plane. As they departed the plane, everyone except for the white-haired boy called out a resounding, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Ryou calmly stated, "Perhaps we should give Yugi a chance to explain, without shouting. Although, it appears that both his dark and my own have returned. I do have to wonder how that happened." Everyone calmed dramatically, though they were still nearly demanding answers out of poor Yugi.

"Well, Ryou is right. They're back… And so is Marik. We don't have any clue as to why or how, but I really don't care. I have Yami back!" Yugi was so damn sure of himself, for once. Ryou could see it, he was just daring them to defy him, tell him this wasn't a good thing. Ryou couldn't help but smirk a little to himself. _Leave it to Yami to bring out his more defiant side. About bloody time he grew a backbone._ "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that he is back. It was about the only thing I could think of that would make you sound so happy when you called the other day. But I think we are all a bit confused as to why the crazy side of Ryou is back." Kaiba said calmly. _That's it! I'm done with these idiots! Even Kaiba! _Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand. "Come on. I'm done dealing with these people for now. Let's go 'Kura." Ryou was pissed at how his 'friends' were reacting, though he was keeping it under control. "They're not worth our time anyway."

Bakura simply followed, unsure of what was going through his Light's head. /What's wrong, Ry? You never get mad like this. / Ryou huffed. \I never used to have to deal with those idiots this long. Ra they are annoying after a while. Especially that bitch with her friendship speech. How in the hell do the others deal with her? Even Wheeler isn't that annoying when he's growling about something like a street dog.\ Bakura was surprised that Ryou felt that way about Yugi's friends, but didn't push. If Ryou wanted to tell him, well, he'd know. Suddenly, memories from his Light flooded his mind. Years of abandonment from all sides following the deaths of mother and sister, studying to get into a decent high school, then getting stuck with Yugi and friends every time he turned around. Then there was the Ring. The blackouts. The fear in everyone's eyes afterwards. The distrust lingering in the gang's eyes (minus Yugi) even after learning the truth about Bakura. Shame engulfed Bakura. He had caused his Hikari so much pain and suffering, all in the name of a little revenge_._

_I never realized at the time how much I hurt you, Ryou. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. I caused you so much trouble in those years you were my host… I didn't even respect you at all. You were just a vessel to me then, not even a human worthy of a name in my mind. Is that what I had become? How much more could I have done and not destroyed you? All for some Ra-damned revenge! Baka! _Ryou smirked, though Bakura couldn't see it. He was listening in on his yami's thoughts. _Interesting that he feels that way. I never thought that he could feel remorse. Although, that could have really been Zorc Necrophades. Under the control of true darkness, it's possible he might not have realized what he was doing. _

"Stop worrying so damn much, 'Kura. I don't hate you. I never did. I realized soon after you were gone that you were under another's control the whole time. Yugi and I pieced it all together while we were dealing with you being gone, you and Yami anyway. It was something that kept us sane, figuring out your pasts, and putting the pieces together. We couldn't get one thing though. Why did you team up with Zorc in the first place?" Ryou was genuinely curious. He wasn't judging, since he honestly had no idea what had really happened to Bakura back then. Bakura took a deep breath. "It's a fairly long story, pet. I'll need a chance to get it straight in my head first. It's been a while since I've thought of that terrible night clearly, really. I was only a boy of seven or eight at the time." Ryou nodded. "You can tell me when we get back to my place." And so they continued on, Ryou's nice apartment their destination.

* * *

**Millennium: Okay. I'm sorry that took so darned long! I just had a total case of writer's block on this one. And then I found a magical song! I found A Vampire's Lullaby on YouTube, and have been playing it on repeat to finish this chapter. Next chapter is going to be Bakura's back story, and what name I have decided on calling him for the 'real world' outside of the main gang.**

**Love: Yep. And if I have my way, the tale of Bakura's childhood might lead to a beautiful lemon! I like writing lemons out of sad moments. It takes you away from the pain and into the love! Like my name implies! Yeah… So, hopefully the next chapter won't take so damned long!**

**Millennium: Jeez, Love. I'm already starting it. Just as soon as this one is up!**


	3. Bakura's Story

**Millennium: Okay, so this is going to be a back-story chapter mostly. Oh, how I love ListenOnRepeat for YouTube! My inspiration has returned!**

**Love: Yeah, we're back and better than ever this time! Hopefully, Millennium's new CRAZY schedule at work won't make that length between updates too common an occurrence. One girl got fired, so Millennium is getting crazier-than-usual shifts.**

**Millennium: Translation – I'm going from a morning one day to 2 evenings, and back to mornings the fourth day! And by morning, I mean SEVEN FREAKING AM! I have to get up at like 6, and won't likely be off the night before until midnight or later. (That happens a lot on nights) And I'm getting fewer days off to write. **

Arriving at Ryou's nice, upper class apartment, the two white-haired boys settled down. Ryou made tea for them (not only the British, you know!), knowing he was in for a rough story. Bakura was grateful that Ryou wasn't pushing him for the story. He deserved to know, Ra knew that, but it wasn't an easy night to relive for the former Thief King. He was wondering where exactly to start. "I suppose I'll start with the easy part. I was born in Kul Elna. You know that much, but you don't know about the people. Yes, we were a darker town. We were poor and left to rot by the Pharaohs of Egypt, so we resorted to thievery to survive. Murder, though, was more or less unheard of, just as in the rest of Egypt. We were desperate. My mother was black-haired. I remember her face being thin. She had a twin sister, I think, that lived in the palace area. My mother's name was Kiara. I don't really remember her sister's name, though I know it started with a K as well. My father, well, I didn't know him. He was killed when I was just 3 years old. My mother always told me I had his eyes and demeanor."

Bakura definitely had a far-off look. He was reliving his mother's embrace. She had been beautiful. What he couldn't remember was that she had been Kisara's twin, and had also carried the spirit of a dragon, the Red Eyes Black Dragon. The only differences between the girls were their eyes and hair. Kiara's hair was black, her eyes blood red. His father, whom he had never known, had been named Jou. His father had been a blond-haired, honey-eyed man of the desert. He was strong, rough, and unafraid. He only loved two people in the world, his wife and his son. His family had been killed long before he had ever met Kiara.*

He continued, "My mother and I were close. She was all I had after my father died, and she did everything she could to protect me. I did what I could to help us survive, but she would not allow me to stoop so low as to steal at that age. Then, the guards came. I was just 7, I think. I'm not sure really. I watched from a hidden corner of the city temple as they murdered my village, burning the town to the ground. I watched them create the Millennium Items from that accursed spell book. Ahknadin led the group, so I believed that the Pharaoh willingly allowed his brother to destroy a village for power. Little did I know, Ahknadin lied to his own flesh to further his own dark plans for treason. So many lives destroyed for one man's quest for the throne. All I wanted was revenge for the destruction of my village." Bakura sighed heavily. He was getting to the dark details of the night that forever haunted him.

"Imagine this. You are sitting for dinner when you hear hoof beats in the distance. Riders from the palace? They never come to Kul Elna. What was going on? Mother tells you to hide, so you run. Mother always knows when trouble is coming. Her dragon tells her, she says. She fights with the others, trying to save the town, but the riders are far stronger. They are of the royal court, after all. Watching from the shadows, you see your mother's beautiful dragon shot down by one of the royal guards. He had some other dragon, it had a rider also. Perhaps, Gaia the Dragon Champion? I'm not sure anymore. I knew then what it was. I do not even really remember what it looked like, just the sight of my mother's dragon falling from the sky and her collapsing to the ground. This is about the time my own spirit creature showed itself. Diabound actually probably saved me that night, now that I think on it. He cloaked me in darkness, so that I would remain unseen." Drawing a shaky breath, Bakura stopped to take a drink. He was beginning to regret starting this story. It was taking more from him than he had expected. He was exhausted, and was only maybe halfway through. Thinking of his mother always dragged him down. He had always missed her happy demeanor. No matter how bad things were in their village, she always had a smile and a kind word for her neighbors and her only son. "I guess that's when I lost myself, really. Mother had always been cheerful, lifting my mood whenever I was near her. Losing her took away the only real happiness I had at that time. After that, I drifted into a life of thievery. I started as just a petty street thief, but soon found comrades that shared my hatred for the Pharaoh and his court. So we banded together. The Thieves' Guild. Bloody original, that was!" Bakura stopped for a laugh. He had to admit, at first none of them had known what to call themselves, so the name was generic. Sadly, it stuck, although Bakura's rise to the King of Thieves was an unexpected perk.

"So I led them. We finally had a plan in life, a direction to follow. Unbeknownst to me, I was destined to become the most renowned thief of all time in Egypt. Not only had I united the majority of the better thieves, but I had done so quickly and efficiently. And they stayed together after I left. They were still a group when I hosted by Alexander the Great. ** Well, by the time Atem was the Pharaoh, I was nearly 20 years old. Zorc approached me for the first time when I was a child, saying he would return for me when the new Pharaoh arose. So, when Atem took the throne, I expected his return. I was not disappointed. Zorc returned for me just days after Atem's inauguration party. He said that he had a way for me to take my revenge on the Pharaoh for his father's wrongdoings. I was more than curious. I wanted to know what his plan was. I had no idea that his plan would have resulted in my own death had we succeeded. There is a part of me that is glad that we failed now. Had we succeeded then, I never would have met you, as you would never have existed." Ryou smiled a bit at that. _Bakura is glad he met me? Not sure what that means, but I'll take it for now._

"His plan, as he put it to me, was to cause the Pharaoh so much difficulty that he could no longer rule effectively. By shaming him and defiling his father's tomb, we had already started an avalanche that was just waiting to engulf him. Then I took my Diabound, defeating various other people to strengthen my own creature, giving him extra powers based on whatever other monster he defeated. It was working, until I discovered Zorc's ultimate plan was to destroy the world entirely. He wanted to use the Pharaoh's powers to engulf the planet in darkness. When I realized this, he basically took me over and forced me to do his bidding. I was a slave to him from then on. I had no control over my own actions until just after Yugi and the Pharaoh defeated Zorc for good. So for 3000 years, I was just his puppet. *** I watched his plans unfold, unable to stop them anymore. I hated the Pharaoh, yes, but I wanted some kind of life after he was taken down. With Zorc's plan, I wouldn't have that, and for those long centuries, I didn't." Bakura seemed shaken. He didn't like talking about what he had seen over the 3 millennia he had been trapped by the evil shadow. His mind was permanently warped because of it. He had seen himself do unspeakable things to other humans in the name of a little revenge, all because the incarnation of pure evil had decided to possess him indefinitely. "I don't really think I could ever tell you everything I did because of him. He made me and my hosts over the centuries do unspeakably horrible things. Even being locked away in that cursed Millennium Ring couldn't stop him. He always found a new host to control through me, causing mayhem and destruction wherever he went. Pain was commonplace, and it was little blessing that as a spirit, there is a thin veil on what you experience through your host. I didn't mean to cause you all that trouble. I may have been dark to begin with, but even I wasn't that cruel. I would never have done so much of that on my own." Bakura was finished. He couldn't bring himself to say anymore. _\It's okay, 'Kura. I understand. I always thought that no ordinary human soul could be that cruel. I wondered if there was more to you than met the eye. Also, I would know if you were lying.\ /Ha. Yes, you would. I feel terrible for what you endured at the hands of that demon, though. I wish I could have said no back then. / \I doubt he would have let you walk away. He had already claimed you, I think, the night your village was destroyed. He wanted your Diabound for its abilities.\ /Perhaps. It is hard to say. / _With that, the two white-haired boys dropped the painful conversation.

After having some dinner, the two headed to Ryou's room. "Oh, umm… I guess I forgot there is only one bedroom here…" Ryou was unsure what to think. He had always cared deeply for the dark spirit inhabiting his mind, but was unsure how the other felt. "I suppose we could share, young one. I don't see an issue with it." Bakura seemed confidant, until Ryou noticed the slight blush dusting the older boy's cheeks. _Not like he'd tell me straightaway how he felt, but that seems promising at least. Maybe I'll get some decent sleep tonight, without those horrid dreams. _Ryou shuddered slightly at the memory of the nightmares that prevented him from sleeping well most nights. They varied from the night Amane and his mother died, to various things he had endured while a prisoner of the Spirit of the Ring. Bakura suddenly wrapped him in a hug from behind. "If it bothers you, I can sleep on the couch." Ryou shook his head.

**Lemon ahead!**

"No. I like the idea. And this…" He let out a soft sigh, relaxing into his dark half's touch. A soft kiss ghosted on his neck, lips barely meeting the skin. _/Gomen nasai, Ore no chiisana ichi. I never meant to hurt you so.\ _Ryou turned, never leaving Bakura's arms, and kissed him fully. At first, Bakura was too shocked to react, but soon reciprocated. Before they knew it, they were on Ryou's bed, fully engulfed in their make-out session. "I know what you want, ore no chiisana ichi. You want me, don't you?" Ryou smirked, realizing he had his koneko right where he wanted him. He was in the mood to tease his dark half something fierce. "We'll see who wants who by the time I'm through with you," Ryou said through his smirk. He slowly started to take Bakura's shirt off, running his hands over his yami's chest as he did. He stopped at Bakura's nipples, tweaking them playfully. He earned a moan out of his lover, which enticed him to go further. "What exactly did you have in mind ore no chiisana ichi? Just wondering." Bakura sounded slightly out of breath, as if trying to hide how much he was enjoying his hikari's touch. "I was just going to see where this led, if that's okay, boku no koneko."

"Koneko? Really, hikari?" Ryou laughed. "Yes, koneko. I like it. And I didn't say a word about your nickname for me." Bakura admitted defeat. He somewhat liked the nickname anyway. It worked for them. Ryou went back to teasing his yami, leaving a trail of kisses down Bakura's chest. A few soft sighs escaped his lips, feeling his hikari getting closer to his now-aroused member, albeit slowly enough to be torture. Ryou's hands were on his belt, undoing it and his pants. He slowly brought them down and started rubbing Bakura through his boxers. This elicited a quite loud moan from Bakura, as he was lost in the sensations now. Ryou smiled. He was enjoying it too. Pulling his yami's boxers down, he licked the tip, causing Bakura to buck up into him. Ra, how Bakura wanted more! Ryou slowly took Bakura into his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking lightly. His hand had migrated to his own throbbing member, wanting to release with his dark half. Bakura had other ideas though, and roughly pulled Ryou up to kiss him. "I want you. All of you, now," Bakura nearly growled in his lust. His now crimson eyes were darkened with want, and it was obvious to Ryou that he was the only one Bakura would ever want like this.

So he let his yami take him, removing his own clothing and bracing himself on the headboard of his bed. He liked pain, so he didn't even wait. He simply lined up with Bakura and pressed down, groaning at the sudden pressure. It wasn't so bad. The pain was tolerable, even enjoyable for the younger boy. Bakura didn't move until he was sure his lover was ready for it, then flipped them over and set a slow pace (for Bakura, you know, so not that slow). The moans grew steadily louder from both boys, reaching to near screams by the time they both went over the edge. Ryou released onto his stomach with a grunt of "Kura…" This caused Bakura to go over the edge as Ryou clenched around him, barely whispering, "Ryou…" as he let go inside his lover. They both just laid there, breathing heavily for a few moments, trying to catch their breath. "I think I love you, ore no chiisana ichi…" Ryou was a little surprised. He had suspected his koneko's feelings, but never expected Kura to say them out loud. "I think I love you too, boku no koneko." At that, Bakura pulled out of his little one and they fell asleep together.

**Millennium: Wow. That actually turned out better than I expected. Last time I had to rewrite the lemon like three times. This time, I just wrote it. No problems at all. And I like it. No, Ryou is not going to be a dominant type here. He will be in other ways though. I don't see either hikari there to be entirely passive and submissive.**

**Love: Yeah, I like that lemon too. I wasn't expecting it to be this early though. But then again, you seem to like lemons following really sad events. What is with that?**

**Millennium: I just think it works, since it makes at least one side really vulnerable, and one thing leads to another when the other is comforting them, and BAM! Lemon alert!**

**Love: Yeah, well, this is like your shortest chapter EVER! It's only 4 pages. You usually write like 6 or 7.**

**Millennium: I know, but this chapter just didn't leave room for more. And also:**

*** - Yes, I created a twin for Kisara. I wanted a way to tie the Red Eyes Black Dragon to the Blue Eyes White Dragon… And it gave a half explanation as to why Bakura has white hair. It's like his aunt's.**

**** - Yeah, that was Capsule Monster Arc. Season 4, I think? You find out that Alexander the Great had the Ring for a while right before his death.**

***** - I'm going with this instead of the whole thing that Yami no Bakura was a seed planted by Zorc. It makes my story line make more sense. And gives a reason for Bakura to feel so bad.**

**Ore no chiisana ichi – My little one**

**Boku no koneko – My kitten.**


	4. Happiness Comes in Strange Ways

The next morning, Ryou woke up in Bakura's arms, realizing that he hadn't had one nightmare the previous night. Snuggling closer, he closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of his yami holding him. Bakura seemed to stir a bit, but didn't wake, only pulled Ryou tighter against himself. Ryou knew he didn't have anything pressing to do that day, so he simply basked in the feeling of waking up in his lover's arms. Soon, he fell into a light sleep, the kind conducive to weird dreams. He found himself walking through a long stone corridor with no doors except for the opening at the end. The corridor seemed to stretch on forever, though; he never seemed to get any closer to his goal no matter how much he walked. Groaning, he just stopped moving altogether, and soon noticed a noise behind him. Turning around, he saw a large boulder coming for him. (Season 1, anyone?) Taking off at a dead run, he found that the boulder was gaining rapidly, and he was getting nowhere fast. Suddenly, he was shaken awake by Bakura, who looked deeply concerned. "Nightmare, ore no chiisana ichi? You were crying out in your sleep." Ryou could only nod, still frightened by the strange dream. It was one of the stranger nightmares he had regularly. That day had frightened him even if he had never admitted it to anyone. Running from a boulder certainly made you look back at your life, seeing as you figured it was over.

Bakura picked up on the dream, recalling that he had been in the background when it happened. "I remember that day faintly, ore no chiisana ichi. It was a frightening moment. I was concerned for you, although Zorc only seemed to care that his plan might be foiled by your deaths… That was something that always bothered me. He didn't care who he hurt, as long as he got his wishes in the end. No one mattered to him, unless he could benefit from them in some way. I only realized this after it was too late though." Sometimes, the older male wished that he hadn't been so rash in joining with Zorc for revenge, even though he had to admit that Ryou was probably right about why Zorc wanted him in the first place. Bakura's Diabound was a pretty impressive spirit creature, with its ability to copy the attacks and such of other creatures.

"Hey, why don't we go out and eat tonight, 'Kura? We could both use it, even if we hate crowds. I know a couple of places that usually aren't too busy during the week." Bakura had to admit it sounded like fun. Maybe they could go to the arcade he remembered being nearby? It being the middle of the week, he suspected there wouldn't be that many people there, and the arcade had some pretty good games. "Sure, why not, Ryou? We can't stay home all the time. Maybe we can call up Yugi and Yami to join us. I know they love the arcade, and they aren't likely to break us with their eating habits." Ryou had to chuckle at that. He knew what Bakura was talking about. Joey and Tristan were known to eat more than most families could in one sitting, each. Calling Yugi, they made plans to meet up later that day for dinner and the arcade.

Several days later, the boys got a disturbing phone call from Joey, telling them that Tristan had been taken in for a "domestic dispute". The words sounded a little strange coming from Joey, but Ryou knew that it meant that Tristan had finally slipped and let someone see his true colors. His jaw dropped, though, when he found out what had transpired between Tristan and Yugi. He knew more of Yugi's story than the rest of the group, so he understood where the anger came from, although he didn't let Joey know that. He didn't want to start a fight between Joey and Yugi over some kind of trust thing. After relaying the story to Bakura, they decided that they would pay Yugi a visit in a couple of days, when the two had another day off together. They had no idea that Tea was going to pull the worst stunt yet by the time they saw the smaller boy again. After that, well, no one knew how long it would be before Yugi forgave Tea.

About a month after that, Ryou and Bakura were meeting up with Yugi and the gang, minus Tristan and Tea, for an afternoon at the arcade. Pretty much everyone was there, save for Duke. Even Kaiba came, since Joey pulled the puppy eyes, Ryou figured. Joey could get Kaiba to do almost anything now. They'd been together the longest of everyone, and it showed in how they acted. Joey was a bit more reserved than he had been in the past, and Kaiba a bit more outgoing and friendly. Don't misunderstand though, Kaiba was still a dick to most people, but he was at least friendly towards Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, and Serenity. He seemed to really like that Serenity and Mokuba had ended up together. They seemed to be a perfect match for each other, just like Joey and Kaiba. Although, anyone could say that Yugi and Yami were that way, as well as Ryou and Bakura. They all just understood each other in a way that no one else could.

"Do we really have to put up with Kaiba and Joey, 'Kura? They get on my nerves with the way they are all over each other. They never seem to pay attention to anyone else anymore." Bakura just looked at his 'hikari' knowingly. He nodded. "They aren't too bad usually when playing arcade games or something like that. And I want to whip Wheeler in a few games." Bakura actually seemed almost excited about the upcoming afternoon. Looking up, they saw the others coming closer, walking from what was likely the Kaiba Corp. building. Ryou was sure that was where they had all met up before coming to the arcade. Kaiba didn't take time off work very often, and usually only what was absolutely necessary when he did. _\At least Gardner and Taylor are gone. Ra, they were annoying. I only dealt with them for Yugi's sake.\ /Yes. I agree. Just don't bring that up to them. From what the Priest said, Yugi's still pretty mad about the whole incident with Tea kissing Yami. I don't really want to piss him off. I was looking forward to today, and the Pharaoh and I mostly get along now/ \Alright. I'll keep my mouth shut. Wouldn't want to have to deal with an emotional Yugi, since that would mean Yami would get mad. He's __way__ too protective of Yugi sometimes.\ _Bakura had to agree, but then he heard Yugi. "Ryou, Bakura! Glad you two could make it today." Bakura smirked. "Yes, well, we couldn't turn down an opportunity to whip the puppy in some games, now could we?" Joey just laughed. He was finally getting used to the off-handed dog comments from everyone except Yugi and Yami. "Like I'm gonna lose to you, thief. I ain't scared o' you. You just a fluffy kitty anymore. And we all know dogs beat cats all the time."

Entering the arcade, the group immediately split up somewhat to find their favorite games. Bakura, Joey, and Yami all headed for the racing game, the one with four playable seats. Kaiba, Yugi, and Ryou all headed for the Mortal Kombat-like game nearby. They wanted to get some butt-kicking in before racing the others. Mokuba and Serenity, though, headed for the pinball machines. Mokuba was really good at them, and Serenity loved to watch him play. It was fun to watch his face scrunch up when he was trying really hard to beat the latest high score and was really close to it. After playing their favorites for a while, the group changed up, playing various games that they all loved and generally having a good time. In the end, Bakura and Joey were pretty much tied in wins and losses against each other, it just depended on the game they were playing. Joey was better at the racing, but Bakura creamed him at the fighting game. They were equals on a couple other games.

After that, Kaiba treated the gang to dinner, already used to how much Joey could eat. He knew none of the others could ever eat that much, and it's not like money was an issue. Sitting around the table, the group just laughed and joked about how life was going for each of them. Yugi and Yami were going to take over the shop soon, so Grandpa could travel a little more before he was too old.* Since Yugi's mom didn't really want the shop, Yugi had stepped up, knowing that his grandfather wanted to see a little more of the world before he died. Yami had offered to be the second body in the shop, knowing that he would be needed some of the time. He also knew what the shop meant to Yugi, and if he could help it, that shop would stay open as long as possible for Yugi's sake. They were looking to find an apartment of their own near the shop for now, as they wanted some privacy and their own space. Ryou and Yugi were deep in conversation about how their Yamis were different than before, and how they were still the same. Joking about how Yami was still a somewhat possessive and over-protective self-assured person, Yugi laughed as he blushingly told Ryou about some of their 'bedroom antics'. Yami and Bakura were equally engrossed in conversation, trying hard not to be heard by their hikaris. Yami was telling Bakura about his plans for Yugi's birthday party. Bakura was amused that Yami trusted him enough to tell him. "I'm hoping you won't even spill this to Ryou, but I'm planning to propose to him at his party." Yami muttered, just loud enough for Bakura to hear. "Why would I? I want to see what you pull off." Taking Bakura at his word, since he appeared sincere, Yami let it go. Their conversation changed to Bakura's teasing of Yami. "You're really the bottom in the sack? Somehow, I never imagined your light to be that way." Bakura laughed as Yami blushed red as a tomato. "Yugi, did you have to bring that up?" Kaiba, Joey, and Ryou chuckled, knowing that he was just annoyed that their private business was being aired.

"Hey, every relationship has one, Yams. I think we're all just a little surprised it's you. I mean, you are not the type to submit to anyone, not even Yugi." Joey spoke for all of them. "Yes, well, we all know who takes it in your relationship, Inu." Bakura sent at Joey. "You might be surprised how our relationship works, Thief." Kaiba mumbled. Jaws dropped around the table. "We actually switch it up fairly often." Kaiba had a faint blush high on his cheeks. _I did not mean to say that! Now they're all staring at me like I've grown a second head._ "Whatever works for you two," Yugi said, trying to ease the sudden tension. "I mean, come on. You guys really thought I was a total sub?" Everyone just kind of looked down. Yugi laughed it off, smirking at his dark half. "Well, I'll have you know, Yami and I probably have more fun than any of you. I am not as innocent as you think."

Banter continued on for a while longer as everyone ate. No one was really offended, as they were all friends. After dinner, everyone headed their separate ways. Ryou and Bakura were definitely still wound up from the direction dinner conversation had taken. After working out their energy, the two males showered and finally headed to bed. _\I better not find something of Yami's here in the morning, boku no koneko. I might have to punish you.\ /What makes you think I grabbed something off him?/ \I find something of any of theirs and you are in trouble. As well as taking it back to them tomorrow.\ /Mph, whatever you say, ore no chiisana ichi./ _Ryou had caught the amusement in his yami's mind when he had snatched something from someone's pocket, but he wasn't entirely sure who it had been grabbed from. He would worry about it in the morning. "And what would my punishment be, little one? I am intrigued." Ryou snorted. Bakura knew exactly what Ryou meant by 'punishment'. "You know exactly what your punishment will be. Chores in that lovely pink apron you look so wonderful in." Bakura buried his face in the pillow, knowing he was caught anyway. "Okay, I took a little something from Yami, but he knows I have it. He wanted me to grab it to keep it safe for him for now." Ryou scoffed, doubting Bakura's words at first. Then he remembered the look on Yami's face about the time he caught 'Kura's glee. Yami had seemed to be concentrating on what his hands were doing. He had been off, for sure. "Alright, I believe you. Just don't do anything stupid with it."

**Millennium: Yeah, you really expected me to write 2 lemons in a row? Forget that. I have enough on my hands with writing one per story. Ugh. This story really only has one chapter left in it at this point.**

**Love: Yeah. I like Ryou's punishment for Bakura. I can ****so**** imagine our favorite villain in a pretty pink apron doing dishes and such.**

**Bakura: -_- You two have ****way**** too much fun with stuff like that. Although, embarrassing Yami was ****highly**** amusing.**

**Yami: REALLY?! You ****had**** to make me the laughing stock of the entire gang?!**

**Ryou: Oh, calm down. Kaiba bottoms too, remember?**

**Seto: *blushing* Ugh, I'm not looking forward to the lemon you write for Joey and me. Something tells me it will be my puppy on top now…**

**Millennium/Love: YES! Just because it bothers you so, now.**

**Millennium: Really, Seto. If you weren't so embarrassed about it, I wouldn't make it that way. Until next time guys! Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san and Winged Sapphire Wolf, hope you like!**


End file.
